Hilary Fox: The Untold Story
by willandjemlover
Summary: Hilary Fox just watched her boyfriend die beside her, only because her family is in a gang from the 1930s. As Hilary becomes one of the worst in her family  like Bonnie & Clyde , she begins to decide whether she wants this life of death or freedom.


Hilary Fox: The Untold Story

By Amanda Long

Dedicated to everyone I know

Ch. 1

The door opened to a bright house with a family sitting at the dinner table. The man walked through the door and hung his hat and coat on the hanger. He wore all gray, except for his boots, which were black. He walked, sulkily, to his family at the dinner table. He didn't seem to be in a good mood, though, he never really was.

The date was April 14, 1930. The place is New York City. The man was Mark Fox and his family. Mark married a woman named Grace. They had 5 girls. Katie, Hilary, Cassidy, Erica, and Rebecca. Katie was 22 years old, Hilary was 20, Cassidy was 17, Erica is 16, and Rebecca is 14. Mark loved his daughters, but he had a tough time taking care of them, since his job endangered their lives.

Mark had short black hair and brown eyes. He was about 40 and he was 5'10" ½. He was born and raised in Kentucky and he moved to New York City in 1909, when he married Grace Wells. He was 19 and she was 18. Grace had long dark blonde hair and deep moss green eyes. She was only 5'4" and she was 38 years old. She didn't do the same job as her husband did, because Mark wouldn't allow it.

Mark had the worst job a normal person could have. But to him, it was pure fun and work. He was an outlaw, or a killer, or a murderer. He was like Bonnie and Clyde, or Al Capone, or like John Dillinger. He was like a gangster. He was in a gang with more than 20 people. He was more of the leader, but when he couldn't work with the gang, his friend, Robert Clay was in charge. Mark hated putting his family into danger, but he was doing his work. He would rob from banks and he would kill people if they got in his way.

His eldest daughter, Katie, was in the gang as well. She started it when she was 18, and had been in the gang for 4 years now. Katie had light brown hair that was long and brown eyes. She was only 5'7", but she was taller than her mother. She was pure at heart, but she would kill people if she had too.

His other daughter, Hilary, who was 20, had killed her first person when she was 15. She had done it after that, and she was "part" of the gang. She was dating one of the gang members, Kevin Michaels. Her best friends were in the gang too. They were Juliana Nicholas, Courtney Wright, Chelsea Johnson, and Teresa Murphy. Hilary was just friends with the other gang members. Hilary was tough and she wasn't afraid to kill someone.

Mark sat at the dinner table and watched his children talk. Katie and Hilary were talking and the other girls were eating. Hilary turned to her father when he looked up at her.

"Father?" Hilary asked.

Hilary had long blonde hair that had big curls at the bottom. She had hazel eyes that were very bright in the light. She was 5'8" and she was spunky.

"Yes?" Mark asked, when his eyes met hers.

"I was wondering if I could go out with Kevin tonight?"

Mark didn't look up and Hilary saw his eyes grow a little angry. "Him again?"

"Yes, dad. He's picking me up in a few minutes."

"And you didn't ask permission first!" Mark yelled.

"Mom said it was okay."

Mark gave a look to his wife and looked at Hilary again. "Fine, go ahead."

Hilary could tell that her father wasn't in a great mood, but she didn't want to anger him more. Just then, a car pulled up and Hilary saw Kevin walking to the door. Hilary smiled and got up.

"He's here. I'll see you guys later."

"Be careful," Grace said.

Hilary didn't answer back and walked out of the door. She kissed Kevin and looked into his face. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He was 25 years old and he was 6 feet tall. He was handsome and Hilary loved being around him. They got into the car and drove off.

"Do you just want to go on a ride?" Kevin asked.

"Sure," Hilary answered back.

After a minute of silence, Kevin spoke out. "So, how's your father?"

"He's okay."

"I heard he killed two men today."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he just robbed a bank and he was on the run and these guys tried to stop him. He got his tommy gun and shot them up. The police never found out it was him that robbed the bank or killed those men."

"Maybe that's why he was in a bad mood."

"Yeah, maybe. I haven't seen him in the gang for a while."

"Why, getting tired of Rob?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"He's been busy with his own jobs," Hilary said with a sigh.

"Oh."

Kevin leaned toward her and kissed her. Hilary giggled and pushed him back. "Keep your eyes on the road."

"Hil, can I tell you something?" Kevin asked.

"Sure."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kevin."

Kevin kissed her as they drove through a street in the middle of nowhere. They didn't know what was about to happen. Kevin looked back onto the dark road and the started to drive past bushes. Suddenly, gunshots rose through the air. Bullets came through the car and was hitting Hilary and Kevin inside the car. A bullet hit Kevin's head and he was dead instantly. Hilary screamed in terror.

"Kevin? Kevin?" Hilary cried.

Kevin didn't wake and blood came out of his head. He was cold and Hilary cried. Bullets still came into the car, so Hilary took the wheel from her passengers seat. She spun the car in an almost doughnut and sped up. They still fired at her, so she jumped out of the car and hid behind it. She cried as bullets still were being fired at her. She laid on the ground and looked under the car. Nothing was there and she didn't hear anymore gunfire. Hilary got up and turned around. She stood in front of a police officer. He grabbed her elbow and jerked her toward the police car.

"Why did you kill Kevin?" Hilary asked.

"Kevin Michaels was a murderer, we needed to do it. But we didn't know a woman was in the car. If we knew that, we wouldn't have done it."

"Where are you taking me?" Hilary asked as the officer drove her and him in the car.

"To jail. You can stay there for the night."

Hilary sighed and slumped against the seat.

Hilary sat in a jail cell and waited for someone to release her. A police officer came up to her and talked to her through the window.

"What's your name?" the officer asked.

Hilary thought of a name she could make up. If she told them who she really was, they would either arrest her or find her father. "My name is Cecilia Patron."

"Well, Miss Patron, there is someone here who has bailed you out. You are free to leave."

He opened the door and let her out. She thanked him and saw one of the gang members waiting for her. Her name was Donna Sherwood. Donna had long thin red hair and green eyes. She was only 5'9" and she was 32 years old. Donna wore a pale gray short dress and had a matching hat.

"Donna?" Hilary asked, as she walked up to the gang member.

"Shh," Donna said. "I told them my name was Michelle Reed."

"Sorry."

Donna took Hilary back to the hideout for the gang. When they arrived at the gang, everyone was there, except her father. Katie (Hilary's older sister) was there, with Teresa Murphy, Laura Smith, Bryan Collins, Bella Jennings, Delysia Brown, Cass Richards, Clementine Pierce, Carla Armstrong, Mel Jennings, Ellie Potter, Gia and Joe Russell, Juliana Nicholas, Anna Lodge, Edward Collins, and Hilary's two friends Chelsea Johnson and Courtney Wright. Also, there was the second-in-command leader, Robert Clay.

Robert Clay was 34 years old and an outlaw. He is 6'0", with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is a handsome man, but he likes a lot of the younger woman. He likes Hilary out of all of them, but he also likes Juliana Nicholas.

Juliana Nicholas, Chelsea Johnson, and Courtney Wright are Hilary's best friends. Juliana is in the gang, but Chelsea and Courtney are mainly there just to be with Hilary. The youngest person in the gang is Cass Richards, being only 14. Mel Jennings is only 15. She is in it because her older sister, Bella, is in the gang too. Ellie is 16 years old. Those are the youngest gang members. The eldest are Mark (Hilary's dad), Gia and Joe Russell. There is also Kimmy Harrison and Jim Barnes. Kimmy is Hilary's godmother. Hilary's mom made Kimmy Hilary's godmother. Mark decided to make Jim Hilary's godfather. Both of her godparents are Mark's best friends, but Kimmy had become Grace's (Hilary's mom) best friend too.

Kimmy has blonde hair and big green eyes. She has a funny laugh too. She is about 5'7" and she is 32 years old. She is pretty but also a killer. Jim has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is 5'9" and is 40 years old. They are close friends too. Kimmy, Jim, Mark, Gia, and Joe made the original gang. They added Robert next and then everyone else came in later.

Donna and Hilary looked at everyone as they stared at the two walked into the room. Robert stood up and watched them.

"Where is Kevin?" Robert asked, looking at Hilary.

Donna looked at Hilary. "Yeah, where is he? I didn't see him at the jail. Did he take off or something?"

Everyone stared at Hilary, waiting for her answer. Tears came down Hilary's eyes from the memory. She shook her head a little bit. Robert glared.

"I asked you where is Kevin." Robert said.

Hilary still stayed quiet, and everyone was getting anxious for the answer. Robert got impatient.

"I asked you where is Kevin!" Robert yelled.

"Kevin is dead!" Hilary screamed back at him.

Robert's eyebrows tightened together as everyone became in shock.

"What?" Robert asked.

"Last night, Kevin and I went out for a drive. When we passed these bushes officers started shooting. Kevin was shot in the head and died instantly. I turned to car around and got out and hid behind it. After they finished shooting, I came face to face with an officer. They took me to jail. They said if they knew a woman was in the car, they wouldn't have shot the car."

"That's just great," Robert said and turned around.

"What was I suppose to do?"

Robert turned back around. "I didn't say it was your fault."

"You are acting like it is."

Robert moved right up to her. "I didn't say or act anything."

"Yeah, sure, Rob, sure."

Katie walked up next to them and looked at them. "Hilary, maybe we should go home. It's getting late."

"Fine."

Hilary glared at Robert and walked out of the place with Katie. Robert watched after them. He wanted Hilary really bad. Katie drove them home and they went to bed once they got home.


End file.
